


A Slip of the Tongue

by rosegolddan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Degradation, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, this is my first smut fic pls be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegolddan/pseuds/rosegolddan
Summary: Dan has a secret kink that he hasn't told Phil. He is scared of how Phil will react and remains quiet about it. One day, it slips out.





	A Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt i received: could you do an hc of how would phil react to dan calling him daddy for the first time while having sex?
> 
> follow me on tumblr: pretentiousdan

Dan had always had a daddy kink but never brought it up out of fear of Phil thinking it was “disgusting”. When he was alone or Phil was away and he was getting off, he would quietly breathe the words, varying them as he got more desperate. The only thing he could hope for is that he didn’t say it while he was with Phil.

One day, the pair were making out after a long day of editing, answering emails, and going to meetings. They were exhausted and sitting on their bed but things were beginning to heat up. Phil had stripped Dan’s shirt off of him, running his hands along Dan’s slightly tanned skin. Phil detached his lips from Dan’s and started sucking at his neck. Dan let out some breathy whines as a result. Phil pulled Dan’s jeans off, showing off the prominent bulge in the cloth. Phil mouthed over it, getting Dan worked up more. The small whines began to become louder, as Dan found it hard to control his voice when they fucked. Phil pulled off all of his clothes, tossing them behind him as he returned to the younger man below. Slowly, he pulled the material off of Dan’s hips, letting his cock spring free. Phil wrapped his hand around Dan and started to slowly stroke him. Dan moaned and pulled Phil down into a languid kiss.

Phil eventually rolled Dan onto his stomach, exposing his ass to him. Phil placed kisses from Dan’s ass cheek to his neck as he reached for the lube on the bedside table. Popping the lid open with his thumb, Phil squeezed some of it onto his fingers. He warmed it up before circling Dan’s rim. Slowly, he inserted one finger, pumping it in and out of Dan. Phil continued his slow ministrations until he had three fingers inside and Dan was a writhing, moaning mess. Phil crooked his fingers and rubbed at Dan’s prostate slowly.

“Fuck, daddy,” Dan moaned. Phil's hand stopped immediately and Dan realized what he had done. Dan turned to look at the man above him starting to spew apologies. “Shit, Phil, I’m sorry I said that it just felt so good and-” Phil clamped his hand over Dan’s mouth.

“Baby, I find that so hot,” he said quietly, starting to remove his fingers. “Do you want me to be your daddy?”

“Fuck yes,” Dan moaned as Phil removed his fingers and kneaded his ass, “Please, daddy.”

“Fuck,” Phil whispered, rolling on a condom and lubing up his cock. He grabbed onto Dan’s hips as he slowly pushed inside, letting out a small groan. He stilled for a moment, letting Dan adjust. Soon, he heard a small whimper come from the man below him.

“Please, daddy. Please fuck me,” Dan said quietly.

“What was that baby? I couldn't hear you,” Phil said, starting to thrust slowly.

“Fuck me, daddy,” Dan groaned. “Fuck me so I can't walk tomorrow.” Phil pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, starting a brutal pace.

Phil leaned down towards Dan’s neck. “You're such a slut,” he growled into Dan’s ear, “aren't you?” Dan moaned as Phil hit his prostate repeatedly. “You're only satisfied when you have a cock in you, aren't you baby?”

“Yes, daddy”, Dan moaned, trying to push back further into Phil. Dan's breathing was starting to get erratic, signaling that he was starting to get close.

“Who do you belong to?” Phil asked. “Tell me, baby.” Dan was letting out small little whines, trying to form a coherent sentence.

“All yours, fuck. I'm yours, daddy, only yours,” he replied with a moan. Phil moaned as well, reaching under Dan to jerk him off.

“Cum for me baby. Cum for your daddy,” Phil whispered into Dan’s ear. Dan went rigid as he came, pleasure spreading through his whole body. Phil followed close after and collapsed on top of the man beneath him. He lay there for a moment before getting up to clean himself up. He disposed of the condom and grabbed a moist towel for Dan. When he returned to the bedroom, Dan had rolled over and had a blissful look on his face.

“Hi love,” Phil said softly as he wiped off Dan’s stomach. “You doing okay?”

“Never been better,” Dan replied with a smile. Phil tossed the towel off the bed and climbed into bed to cuddle with the taller man.

“So that was different,” Phil said with a smirk.

“Shut up. You liked it.”

“Yeah, so what?”

“Well, I was thinking we could, maybe, do that again?” Dan cast his eyes downward, still slightly ashamed of his kink.

“Of course baby,” Phil replied, kissing Dan's forehead. “Anything for you.” The two men proceeded to drift off to sleep, happily in each other’s arms.


End file.
